


Nurse

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Suckle 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, adult nursing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are stuck sleeping in the Impala, but that doesn't mean they're able to skip a feeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse

Sam can feel himself blushing red, and he closes his eyes to block out the world around them. Even if it is dark, he can’t help but worry that someone will see them like this. With a little sigh, Dean lets go of Sam’s nipple, and slides up to kiss him. 

 

“S’okay, Sam. It’s just us.” 

 

“I know, Dean,” Sam opens his eyes to look at his brother, stroking his hands along Dean’s back to try to ground himself. “We’re just . . . so exposed, you know?” 

 

The last hunt had left them on the run, too far from the bunker to make it without sleep and too broke for a motel room. In the past, it hadn’t been unusual for them to have to bunk down in the Impala for a night here and there, but since they’d started this relationship, they’d always made sure to have at least a little cash on hand for a room. 

 

Sam feels vulnerable like this, wants to cover his chest and hide his face. Dean pecks his lips once more and reaches down to the floorboard to grab a waiting blanket. He spreads it over them, covering their heads and torsos. 

 

“Just you and me here, Sam. It’s too dark for anyone to see, and no one’s gonna be able to see through the blanket if there was.” 

 

Nodding, Sam can feel his hair catching on the fabric of the blanket, but he already feels more relaxed. He allows himself to sink into the sensation of Dean’s suckling, the rush of feel-good that always accompanies their feedings helping him to relax even further. One hand finds its way into Dean’s hair, petting it gently and feeling the slight contraction of muscle as Dean sucks. 

 

This is closer, more intimate because of the tiny space than what they’re used to. When Dean finishes one breast, he lays his head on Sam’s chest for a while and Sam can’t help but nuzzle into his brother’s hair. Dean’s tracing little patterns on his skin, a myriad of symbols that Sam only half-recognizes, but together are more of an ‘I love you’ than anything they could say aloud. 

 

They roll slightly so Dean is between the seat and Sam when it comes time for him to start on the other breast, the faint ache of too-full pressure making itself known. Dean makes contented little grunts and sighs, while Sam just basks in their shared body heat and combined scent under the blanket. It makes him doze and leaves him wishing for the comfort of their bed back home. 

 

It’s hard to get comfortable, two full grown men sleeping back here like this. Eventually, Sam just tugs Dean on top of him, buttoning his shirt back up enough to cover his tender nipples. They slot together as best they can, exhaustion from the hunt combining with contentment from the feeding to drag them both into sleep. 

 

Sam’s back is protesting like hell when they wake up and Dean nearly falls on his ass when he climbs out of the car, legs tingly and numb from being folded up in the back of the car. They make record time in getting home, tumbling gratefully into bed where Dean nurses from one breast while his hand holds the flange of their electric pump over the other. 

 

“Never sleepin’ in the back of the car again,” Dean grumbles when he’s finished, pressed up against Sam’s side. “I love my baby but my joints are killin’ me.” 

 

“No argument here,” Sam laughs. The change was interesting, but their bed is still nicer; he eyeballs the milk in the bottle on the bedside and sighs. He really should go put it in the fridge with the rest, but bed feels too good. It can wait for later. 

 


End file.
